


Wildest Ones

by Lil_Red_Warlock



Series: Trix - Subject A3, The Protector [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Believer!Verse, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Ofc knows, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Teasing, Thomas is crushing on Newt, Werefox OFC, Werefox Stiles, Werefox Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Red_Warlock/pseuds/Lil_Red_Warlock
Summary: Trix finds Thomas half shifted and helps...but not before embarrassing him.AKAThe fox incident mentioned in Chapter 2 of Believer.





	Wildest Ones

* * *

Trix wandered through the deadheads trying to find a certain Greenie. 

Newt and Chuck hadn't seen him at lunch and enlisted her help in finding Thomas. Lucky for them, her senses were more enhanced than theirs because of her nightly stays in the Maze. The two had approached her and said that they hadn't seen him since breakfast when she came back from her run in the Maze. Since he had only just became her beta, they thought that it was a good idea for her to find him incase it was a werefox issue.

Which was proven right when she finally found him. 

The british teen couldn't help but aww at the fluffy looking ears on top of his head. They were a rust colour with darker tips that seemed to match the tail he was trying to hide from her. He had jumped at the sound and spun to face her at a speed that would've made a normal human dizzy. His eyes were glowing a liquid amber colour similar to the one Newt had when he shifted. The pupils mirrored her own alpha eyes. They were identical to an actual foxes. 

"Please help me?" He asked exposing his sharper canines. 

Trix knew his struggle perfectly well. This hadn't been the first time one of the others had gotten stuck mid shift. She remembered when Alby had and almost scared her half to death when he growled at her for the first time. Of course, she had growled back and flashed her eyes at him causing him to shift back.

She doubted that it would work on Thomas though.

"Aww, but you look so adorable." She cooed at him, causing a blush to form on his cheeks. He awkwardly shuffled on the spot as she decided to take pity on him and help.

The white haired teen walked over to him and lifted his chin so he was watching her. 

"First things first, concentrate on your heart rate. Sometimes it can be a trigger to shifting. It needs to be at a relatively relaxed pace." Trix explained. When Thomas gave her a curious look she sighed. "You're not the only Glader I've had to help after they've got stuck mid shift. Plus I can relate more to you since we're both foxes. In fact this scar-" She gestured to the claw marks on her face, "- came from a Glader who went a bit insane. I was trying to help but he caught me one and I guess it didn't properly heal."

After that, Thomas closed his eyes and took deep breaths trying to slow his racing heart.

"You're already doing better than Alby did. He growled at me first time round. Chuck nearly klunked himself and Newt was somehow still calm about it." She chuckled. "I gotta ask, are you sure you don't want stay half shifted for a while? Newt would agree that you look so cute like this." 

Once again, Thomas' cheeks became a rosy colour. 

"Okay, okay. Try to focus on your tail first. Imagine it curling up behind you almost like an extra limb." As she saw his tail curl she continued. "Now imagine that limb disappearing. Horrid imagery, I know. But trust me it works."

She saw the tail disappear and smiled at Thomas as he opened his eyes. He looked shocked that the tail was gone but started to beam back at the alpha. 

"It's like that for the rest. All you gotta do is imagine your eyes, nails and teeth being normal and your ears disappearing. It's good if you find an anchor so you can control the shift more. I'd recommend a strong emotion that you've felt, having someone as your anchor can go horribly wrong and cause more problems than necessary." She explained slowly and waited for him to finish. 

By the time he had opened his whiskey coloured eyes again, he had gone back to his usual self. He looked at Trix gratefully and hugged her. She gently wrapped his arms around him in return.

"Thank you" He whispered into her surprisingly soft hair. 

"It's what I'm here for Green Bean. If you ever need help or advice, you can come to me. I'm the leader for a reason ya know." 

They both chuckled as they left the deadheads in search of Newt and Chuck, feeling the pack bond between them strengthen. 

 


End file.
